Brighter Future
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: For a few moments, Aurora was the only one alive in the Azran Sanctuary. What thoughts were running through her mind at that time? A one-shot, with Azran Legacy spoilers.


**My story ideas usually come to me when I'm trying to sleep, or directly after I wake up in the morning. I was not, however, expecting inspiration for a story in the middle of math class. But it happened, and this is the result. As a warning, the Aurora-is-a-golem thing still confuses me, and as a newbie to fanfiction for Professor Layton, Aurora might be OOC. Still, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a Professor Layton fanfiction! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton.**

**Brighter Future  
**

She had warned them. She knew they wouldn't listen, but she had warned them anyways. Aurora watched as her friends ran to the pedestals, ready to throw their lives away if it meant saving others. And maybe some part of her wanted to go down with them, making her try to stand on the last pedestal… But it didn't work for her, and all she could do was watch them die…

If she knew what was going to happen, then why did the loss hurt so much? Why did looking around, seeing their bodies _that were filled with life only a few moments ago_, make her feel like she had when Bronev stabbed her? No, the pain she felt then was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. That time, it had lasted a second.

Now, the pain didn't stop. It just kept hurting; it felt like her heart was on fire and couldn't go out. Was it supposed to hurt so much?

She looked around again, and this time broke the unnatural silence in the room with a sob. Her friends… gone…

Luke, Emmy, Professor Layton… the man she had known as Professor Sycamore, but in actuality was Descole… even Bronev… None of them deserved to die! Especially since they were willing to sacrifice themselves to save the rest of their race… They were so heroic, there had to be a reward.

This couldn't be the end for them. Perhaps… perhaps…

Aurora stretched her arms to the ceiling. "O Light of the Azran, I beg you! Look upon this scene! The people of today are not foolish or selfish beings! They think of others. They strive for a brighter future. They are a great people! I cannot even imagine what they might achieve, if they only lived!"

Pulling her hands to her chest, she added, "O Light of the Azran, I beg of you. Find a way to soothe their hurt."

All she could do now was hope. Hope and pray that she would get an answer. Hope and pray that her friends could live on.

And when her answer came, in the mere form of solving a puzzle, her tears turned into those of joy.

Bronev would have the chance to make amends. He would have time to think about his actions; he could seek forgiveness from those he hurt. And in time, he could pay for his wrongdoings…

Emmy would also be able to make amends. She would be able to apologize for her betrayal. Aurora still couldn't believe that Emmy had done that, but would never hold it against her. She was only trying to save Bronev, after all. It couldn't be her fault…

Luke wouldn't have to die so young. He was only a child, not much younger than the age she appeared to be. Luke was simply too young to die, especially because of the family he would leave behind. Perhaps she had only met Luke's mother a few times, and his father even fewer, but Aurora could tell they were kind people, and didn't deserve the loss of a child. Luke would have many years to look forward to. Many years to spread joy to others…

Descole… Aurora didn't know what the man would do, now that his life's goal had been fulfilled. Perhaps he could find a way to move on from revenge, and turn his life around for the better…

And finally, Professor Layton. He was the most selfless of them all. It could just be part of his true gentleman ideals, but the world would certainly be much darker without him in it…

The five of them, all willing to give their lives to save others, would be able to reach that brighter future.

All she had to do was solve a puzzle.

**~END~**

**If you have any comments, please leave a review! Even if it's just saying you liked (or hated) this, I still want to hear what you thought. I greatly appreciate anything that helps me become a better writer, and reviews encourage me to try my best!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
